Disposable hygiene articles, such as sanitary napkins and panty liners, are normally packaged individually in e.g. a single wrap or a quick wrap. A single wrap is formed from a sheet of material, such as a plastic film. In order to prevent the garment-affixing adhesive, provided on the garment-facing side of a hygiene article, from being caught by the single wrap material, the garment-affixing adhesive is usually protected by a release liner formed from a material having a low adhesive force to the garment-affixing adhesive. Before arranging the hygiene article in the garment, the user has to remove the single wrap material, and subsequently remove the release liner, thus exposing the garment-affixing adhesive. Using a single wrap has the disadvantage of introducing an additional step during handling of a hygiene article. In order to overcome this disadvantage, a quick wrap is offered, being a single wrap with a release paper permanently attached to it, for instance by means of a construction adhesive, which means that both the single wrap and the release liner are removed in one single step.
Individual packages facilitate hygienic carrying of single articles for future use, e.g. in a handbag. The edges of the individual packages are often sealed by means of ultrasonic welding or heat welding. Further, the packaging units are often used both as a means for packaging an unused article and for disposal of the used article.
It is desirable that used articles of this kind can be disposed of discretely and hygienically. This may be particularly important when the user lacks the possibility to dispose of the used article immediately after the used article has been replaced, e.g. when there is no waste bin available in the toilet area. In this case, the user may need to put the used article in e.g. her handbag or backpack, which requires the package to be adequately sealed in order to avoid staining and odour.
One solution addressing the disposal problem has been suggested in WO 2013/162430, describing a wrapping sheet being formed from a sheet having at least one folding axis dividing the sheet into a first region and a second region. The inner surface of the first region comprises an inner edge portion and an outer edge portion, wherein one of the portions is provided with adhesive, and the other of the portions is adhesive-free. Further, one of the inner and outer edge portions of the second region is either provided with adhesive or is adhesive-free in a complementary manner to the first region. Thus, when the sheet is folded about the folding axis, the edge portions carrying adhesive in the first region are brought in contact with the adhesive-free edge portions in the second region, and the edge portions carrying adhesive in the second region are brought in contact with the adhesive-free edge portions in the first region. The wrapping sheet disclosed in WO 2013/162430 provides an improved sealing both when packaging a new hygiene article, and when the wrapping sheet is used for disposal of a soiled hygiene article.
However, the manufacturing process of a wrapping sheet described in WO 2013/162430 may be adversely affected by the presence of adhesive zones. For instance, when the wrapping sheet of WO 2013/162430 is a quick wrap, the adhesive arranged at the edge portions of the wrapping sheet may have a negative impact on the step of arranging the release liner of the quick wrap.
Hence, there is a need for a method for forming a wrapping sheet which can be used both for packaging a new hygiene article and for hygienic keeping and disposal of the used hygiene article, which is aesthetically appealing and which facilitates manufacturing.